1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bisazo compound, 2-hydroxy-3-phenylcarbamoyl naphthalene, a manufacturing method of the bisazo compound, and an image bearing, an image forming apparatus and a process cartridge using the biazo compound.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known that particular bisazo compounds are useful as a charge generating material for use in a charge generating layer of a laminate type image bearing member. Such a laminate type image bearing member is an image bearing member used as an electrophotographic image bearing member and has a structure in which a thin charge generating layer containing a charge generating material capable of producing a charge carrier by light and a charge transport layer to which a charge carrier produced in the thin charge generating layer is induced and transferred are accumulated on an electroconductive substrate in this order. The thin charge generating layer is formed by a suitable method (e.g., a vacuum deposition method, application of pigment solution, and application of liquid dispersion in which pigment particulates are dispersed in a resin solution). The charge transport layer is typically formed of a charge transport material and a binder resin.
As the azo compounds for use in an image bearing member, unexamined published Japanese patent applications Nos. (hereinafter referred to as JOP) S47-37543 and S52-55643 describe benzidine based bisazo compounds and JOP S52-8834 describes stilbene based bisazo compounds.
However, a laminate type image bearing member using a known azo compound generally has a low sensitivity. Therefore, such an image bearing member is not suitable for a high speed image forming apparatus, for example, a photocopier. JOP H08-209007 describes a bisazo compound in which a positive hole transport material is bonded to improve the situation. But actually, an image bearing member having a higher sensitivity is demanded.